Sakura's Unexpected Love
by Sakura-chan-rocks8
Summary: Sakura was now 16 and an anbu captain. She was on a mission with her team when she ran in to the Akatsuki. Will this unexpected meeting change her life forever? Will love bloom? SakuraXItacih SakuraXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

It had now been four and a half years since Sasuke had left the village to go train under Orochimaru. Sakura was now 16. Naruto and she had tried to bring Sasuke back once, half a year ago, but failed. There had been no news of him since. All that they knew was that he had killed Orochimaru and now was traveling with three people in a team they called Snake.

Sakura had trained everyday since Sasuke had left except for days when she had missions, which she rarely got since Tsunade had her working on her medical ninjutsu most of the time. She also trained less when Naruto returned from his training with Jiraya, but she resumed it shorly after. Sakura had risen in ranks emensly since she was 12. Sakura was now the captain of the 3rd anbu squad. Which consited of Hinata, Kiba, Sai, and herself. There were two other anbu squads which were Neji's team which included Lee, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji and Shikamaru's team which consited of Choji, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru.

At the moment Sakura was on her way to the hokage's office. She had been told she had a arrived at the hokage's office and knocked.

"come in." said the hokage

"hello tsunade-shisou."

"good morning Sakura."

"As you know I have a mission for you and your team. This is what you will be doing. I want you and your team to retrieve an extremly important scroll from the Hidden Grass Village. Be careful though there have been reports of Akatsuki sightings in the area there.." Tsunade told sakura, caution in her voice as she spoke the last part.

"yes I understand." sakura answered calmly

"You all should be ready to head out in one hour."

"I understand. Bye Tsunade-shisou."

"Goodluck Sakura."

Sakura left the hokage's office and headed to her apartment to get her things ready. An hour later she and her team were at the gate preparing to head out.

"ok so whats the plan captain." said a male voice from behind an anbu mask.

"Our mission is to retrieve a scroll from the Hidden Grass Village." sakura said

"Thats sounds easy." said the male voice again

"well yes it does sound like it kiba and it probaly will be, but i want all of you to keep your guard up at all times. There have been Akatsuki sightings in that area and I dont want to get into any unnecissay fights, understand everyone." Sakura said with authority

"hai." the three other anbu said **(hai mean yes in japanese)**

"Alright Kiba, Akamaru i want you two in front. Your keen sense of smell will alert us if any enemies are approaching. I will follow behind while Sai follows behind me. Sai i want you to watch the left side while i watch the right. And finally Hinata I want you at back. Keep an eye on the area behind us with your byakugan. Sai your second in charge if something were to happen to me."

"alright is everyone ready?" sakura asked her team. She had definatly grown up since she was a genin.

"hai." everyone answered and with that they all headed out.

Sakura and her team were now heading back to the village. They had retrieved the scroll sucessfuly and had just sent word to the hokage.

"See i knew it. That mission was a piece of cake." kiba said

"well things have gone well so far." sai said calmly with his usual blank expression not that you could tell with his mask on.

"you dont have to be so negative. Its not like anything is going to happen." kiba said

"K-Kiba-kun y-you s-should k-keep y-your g-guard up." hinata said quietly.

"Everyone Stop." sakura yelled

Everyone froze where they were right in the middle of a clearing right now. Sakuras ears perked up as she listined for something. She was really consintrating.

"Captain, Akamaru senses three strong presences aprroaching fast they should be here in one minute." kiba said frantically

"hmph, alright everyone prepare yourselve for a fight. When we have a chance we run. get ready." sakrua said

Three figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds appeared in the clearing about 30 feet recognized the Akatsuki members immediatly. Kisame was oblivious becasue of his blue skin and shark like features. The next one was Dedara. And last was none other that Itachi Uchiha, the man that ruined Sasukes life. The man that made Sasuke leave the village to gain power. If this man had never existed Sasuke would be happy.

"What do you want?" sakura asked calmly

"You have something we want." stated kisame with a smirk

"Which is." sakura said while feeling a little irritated but not showing it.

"The scroll you it over and we wont hurt you. Well maybe." kisame said with another smirk

"Im sorry but I cant do that." sakura stated

"Well then prepare yourselves." kisame said while lauching himslef sakura and her team.

"Sai you know what to do. Hinata and kiba take Kisame. Sai you take Dedara. Ive got the Uchiha. Remember what I told you earlier." sakura said while heading for Itachi.

Sakura aimed a punch at Itachi which he blocked easily. He tunred and sent a kick towards Sakura which she blocked with crossed arms. She knew she wasnt strong enoug to beat him but she would try. She had to protect her could hear the fight going on only 30 feet away.

Sakura sent a kick at Itachi. He went to block but wasnt expection so much force behind it. Sakura heard the bone crack in his arm. She had learned to infuse chakra with her kicks just like her quickly recover and started heading for sakura when all of the sudden he disssapeared. A second to late she relized he was behind her. With one hand he pined her wrist in back of her. then after a second he turned her around so she was looking into his Red crimson eyes. His sharringan was acctivated which was to be expected. Then Sakura relized what he was doing she would only have a few more seconds.

"Sai take everyone and get out of here. Run. Keep your teamates safe." sakura shouted right before she fell victom to the mangekyo sharringan's power.

Sakura looked around everything was so dark. all red,white and black. Then all of the sudden she was pinned to a cross. Someone then appeared before her, but it wasnt Itachi. It was Sasuke. He looked at her with a smirk. She just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Then after a minute she relized this was just the work of the mangekyo sharringan.

"hmph Sakura your as weak as ever. Look at yourself." sasuke said as he pulled his sword out. He pointed it so the tip was just barly touching sakura neck. Then all of the suddne there were more sasukes. They all had swords. All of them sent their sowrds through Sakura one at a time.

"Ugh this isnt real. Your not real."

"Oh its very real Sakura. Your always going to be that same weak and annoying girl you always were. You will never change." sasuke said with disgust in his voice

"I Am Not Weak. Chaaaaaaaaaa." sakura yelled. all of the sudden the world began to fade and sakura found herself once again in reality. She then collapsed aginst Itachi.

Itachi just stared at her in shock. No one had ever broken through his tecnique. Who was this girl? What was she? Her team mates stared at her in amazment but then the one with black hair gave a command and they started running. Kisame and Dedara were ready to pursue them when Itachi reached into Sakura's pouch and pulled out the scroll.

"Lets go were leaving." Itachi said as he picked Sakura up.

Both Kisame and Dedara just look at him with suprise plain on there face. They just shrugged it off and started following Itachi. They knew better than to question him.

Sakura's head was hurting horribly as she woke up. She sat up and looked around. Where was she? And than she remebered what had happen. She had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Had her teamates gotten away. Then she seen something move from the corner of her eye. Sitting in a chair in the corner was Itachi Uchiha.

"So your awake." he said while staring at her intensly

"Why have you taken me and what happen to my teamates." sakura said

"To why your here I will not say but your teamates well they followed your orders." Itachi said while still watching her. Sakura let out a sigh. So they got away.

"Kunochi we know the scroll you were caring was a fake. Where is the real one." itachi said blankly

"hmph it was with Sai, one of my teamates." sakura said with a smirk

"hmm very clever kunoichi." Itachi said while standing up. He started heading towards Sakrua

Sakura was ready to jump up when Itachi spoke.

"im not going to hurt you,yet." Itachi said with a smirk

"Hmph you know thats not my name and I Know you know what it is Uchiha." sakura spat

"Sakura then. You will tell me what i ask." Itachi stated

"Make me." sakura growled

"im warning you now, im not a very patient person." Itachi warned

"neither am I."

"you know that mouth of your will get you killed one day." Itachi said darkly

"oh well." sakura said

"now your a medical ninja correct." itachi asked

"yes." sakura answed catiously

"You were the student of the godamie were you not."

"I was.' sakura answered calmly

"where is the kyubi."

"oh you save the best question for last huh?"

"where is he?" Itachi asked again

"i dont know."

"It dosnt matter if you dont tell me. We will find and capture him eventually anyways."

"you will never capture him. Narutos way too strong." sakura yelled

"hn. will just use you as bait then."

"huh? n-no Naruto wouldnt come." sakura said but you could tel that she didnt believe that.

"I guess we'll see/" Itachi said

"I guess your probaly hungry arnt you. I'll go get you some food." Itachi said as he stood and left the room

Did he just say he was going to get me food. Well yeah i guess he would have to if he wanted to keep me alive as bait. About ten minutes later Itachi returned with two plates of food. He handed her one and then sat at a small table and stated eating he was finished he went to the dresser and pulled something out and handed it to Sakura. It was Hi he handed it to her Sakura noticed his arm was broken. oh ya she had did that in their fight earlier. She couldnt help but smirk at her handy still the medic in her was urging to come out. Even if he was a Heartless killer she wanted to heal his arm..She knew that If he didnt set it, it wouldnt heal right.

"If you dont set your arm it wont heal right." sakura said softly

.

"Yes I relize that. I know the cloths will be to big but for now they will have to do. You can take a shower in the bathroom over ther if you like. I'll be back in about an hour so you better be done. Dont even think about trying anying becasue I'll kill you before you have a chance." Itachi said stoticly

"Yeah, Yeah." sakura said. Itachi left the room. Sakura got up and head for the bathroom.

Sakura leaned her head against the wall while she sat in the tub. It was very relaxing, not that she could relax while being held prisoner. Sakura soaked in the tub for about forty more minutes before she got out. She got dressed and then went and grabbed a brush from her bag. Itachi had taken all her wepons away. All that remained was her wallet,some jewelry,a picture album, her brush, some medicine, a medical pack, and her gloves.

When she finished getting ready she went and sat on the bed. She looked around the room. There wasnt much in here. There was a small table with two charis, a dresser, the bed, and a couch.

Sakura knew she had to think of a plan to excape, but how. She was going over different ideas when the door opened. Itachi walked in and took a quick look around and then turned towards sakura. Itachi started walking toward the bed where sakrua was at. Then he got on the bed and layed down in front of Sakura.

"w-what are you doing." sakura said confused

"Im going to sleep." Itachi and answed blankly

"here." sakura squeaked

"hn." Itachi said

"You know a gentlemen would let the women have the bed." sakura said

"well im not a gentlemen." Itachi answered cooly

"hmph, fine im sleeping on the couch then." Sakrua answered in a huff

"Do as you wish." Itachi said while closing his eyes

Sakura walked across the room and layed down on the couch. It was cold and she didnt have a blanket. She started shivering. All of the sudden something was thrown at her. She imediatly caught it. It was a blanket. Sakura merly pulled it around herself and closed her eyes.

"Dont even try excaping. Ill will kill you before you make a move." Itachi warned

"Whatever." sakura said. She then drifted off to sleep

Sakura woke the next morning feeling stiff. thats what happends when you sleep on the couch. Sakura looked around and noticed Itachi wasnt here. There was no breakfast anywhere either.

"Well if Itachi wont bring me food i guess ill have to go find my own." sakura thought

Sakura left the room and headed down the hall. She could see a light at the end of the hall. Sakura walked through the door to find Itachi drinking some tea and eating some toast. Itachi hardly payed her any attention until she spoke.

"Isnt there anyone else here?" sakura asked

"No they all left on missions."

"oh I see." sakura said. This could be the perfect time to excape. While the others were away she would have a better chance.

"theres food in the kitchen." itachi said. Sakura headed to the kitchen and then return with a peach and some milk.

"You do realize your going to have leaf ninja coming after you." sakura said while raising one of her eyebrows.

Itachi meerly looked up with a smirk and answered " Then Ill just have to dispose of them now wont I?"

"You'll never be able to beat all of them at once."

"Oh wont I.' Itachi said while raising an eybrow.

"hmph jerk." sakura muttered

"For and anbu captain you let your emotions out quite easily

"well I dont normaly." sakura said defensily

"oh? So why now then? Do I have that effect on you?" Itachi asked with a smirk

Sakura didnt know what to say. She just glared at him.

"Dont talk to me. I hate you." sakura spat at him.

"What have i done besides kidnapping you that could make you hate me" Itachi asked blankly but with curiousity bearly visible in his voice.

"What have you done! You kidnapped me, your trying to capture and eventually kill naruto, but worst of all you killed Sasuke-kuns entire clan. You ruined every chance he ever had at happyness. He left the village because of you. That is why hate you with every part of my being. You took Sasuke-kun away from me." Sakura yelled at him she just couldnt hold it in

"hmm so do you love my brohter." Itachi asked coldy

"You have no right to call him your brother."

"answer the question."

"Yes I do." sakura stated calmly

'What if he were to attack the village would you still love him." Itachi asked as if testing her

"Yes. I dont care what Sasuke-kun does I will always love him. Even if he were to kill me I would love him. I will always stand by his side."

"hn." Itachi said as he got up.

_In konaha_

Sai, Hinata, and Kiba burst into the hokages office without even knocking. Nejis and Shiakamrus anbu team were in there. They had both just gotten back from a mission and were reporting it to the hokage. Sai stepped forward and handed the scroll to tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade we have urgent news to report." sai said

"What is it." tsunade said she did like where this was going she also noticed sakura wasnt here.

"S-Sakura h-has b-been k-kidnapped b-by I-Itachi U-Uchiha." Hinata cried out

"What." everyone yelled at once

"What happend." tsunade demanded

"We has just retrieved the scroll and were heading back when we were anbushed by three Akatsuki members. Kisame, Dedara, and Itachi. Sakura was fighting Itachi when she ordered us to run. She then fell victom to the mangekyo sharrigan." Kiba said saidly

"you just left her there." neji exploded

"We had to that was the order she had given us. I was second in charge and i made the dession to complete the mission also. I didnt want to but there was nothing else we could do. There was no way we could win." sai answered blankly though y ou could tell it was an extremly hard dession on him.

"Tsunade-baachan we have to rescue Sakura-chan," naruto yelled.

"let me think for a second." tsunade answered sharply. Everyone fell silent and waited for her dession

"Alright here is whats going to happen. Shikamru and Nejis team will head out and go after Sakura. Hinata and kiba you two will go with Shikamaru team and Sai you will go with Nejis team. I want you to head out emidiately. Understood." tsunade said firmly

"Hai." everyone answered and left the hokages office.

"Alright lets head out everyone." Shikamaru said

"hai." everyone said

" dont worry Sakura-chan Ill save you." naruto whispered before heading out.

After she ate Sakura had looked aroung the place wasnt very big. There where two bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and a living room. The other room must belong to kisame. Sakura head towards the living room and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the couch. She started going over different escape plans when she fell asleep.

Sakura woke up when she felt something shaking her arm. Her instincts kick in and she jumped up and grabbed the persons wrist. But then in a second she was being pinned to the couch. someone was on top of had her on her stomache

"You should becarful before you start attacking pople kunochi." Itachi whispered in sakuras ear.

"uhhh get off me." sakura groaned from underneith itachi. Itachi didnt move right away but then finaaly got off.

"What do you want?" sakura snapped

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Itachi answered

"Why do you think I would want to talk to you." skaura asked

"Too bad. I want to train you." he answered cooly

"What you want to train me."

"hn."

"Why what will you gain from that?" sakura asked suspiciously

"nothing I just think you have great potntial."

"um......." sakura paused trying to think. this was problay all some big trick. She couldnt trust this man.

"Its not a trap." itachi answered as if reading sakuras mind.

"fine." sakura agreed but only so she could learn all of his moves. This could be important information.

"alright we'll begin training at 6:00am everyday." itachi said as he got up and headed back to the bedroom

"uhhhh i better get to sleep then." sakura muttered to herself as she headed to the bedroom. When she got there she layed down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. Tomarrow would be very interesting.

Sakura woke up the next day when Itachi shook her awake.

"geez its to early." sakura said as she yawned

"quit complaining."

Itachi led sakura out a back door into a big training area. He then told her to her to get ready. A few minutes later they were fighting.

They kept it up until 12:00pm and then took a break.

"your fighting stance is almost perfect, but if you would move you left leg into the right a little it would be perfect." Itachi said

"Like this," sakura said as she adjusted her stance

"hn." Itachi and sakura then had lunch. When they were finished they started training again till 8:00pm. They then went in and ate dinner when they were done they headed to bed. When sakura walked in she was suprised to find Itachi lying on the couch.

"What are you doing." sakura asked confused

"you can have the bed. Youll need all the sleep you can get if you want to be able to train with me." Itachi said with a smirk

"Yeah whatever." sakura said as she climbed into the bed. She imeadiately fell asleep.

The next morning sakura yawned deeply and opened her eyes. What she saw suprised her. Laying next to her was Itachi and he was staring at her intensly. Sakura scooted back as far against the wall as far as she could and then sat up.

"What are you doing?" sakura asked

"The couch was uncomfortable." Itachi statled plainly

"so. That doesnt mean you can sleep with me." sakura said

"It my bed." he answered cooly

"FIne ill take the couch next time." sakura answered flutered

"hn." itachi said and then got up.

"Let go its time to train." he told her.

**HI readers this is my new story. Please review. Once I get 4 reviews for it ill update. Thanks for reding please review. **

**Lot of love from the one and only me.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 6:00p.m. They had been training all day. They sat down and had dinner. Sakura was taking a dinrk from her glass when she noticed Itachi Staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"If it meant protecting your village do you think you could fight Sasuke. If it meant also saving him?" Itachi said. He was staring at her intently. Sakura wondered what this was all about but answered all the same.

"I could. I would risk my life if I had to. If it meant Sasuke could be happy." sakura said quietly looking down.

"hn." Itachi said and stood up. He was going to put his dished in the sink but before he walked aways sakura got up. She got up so fast she knocked her chair over whick shocked Itachi a little. Not that it showed

"What do you care anyway huh? Its all your fault." sakura screamed at him. She could lose control over her emotions quite easily when it came to Itachi for some reasonl.

"I dont." was all he said before walking away. Sakura just stared down at her plate. She had a pained expression on her face. She finished the rest of her dinner and then went to wash her plates. A little while later she found Itachi sitting in the living room on the couch sharpening his kunais. If only she could get one of those kunais. She decided she would try and distract him long enough to get one.

" so," Sakura said casually

"Why havnt I met any of the other Akatsuki?" sakura asked

"You want to meet them?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I was just curious that all." sakura said sitting down next to him. She noticed he stiffined for a fraction of a second.

"Like a said before they are on missions, but also this is my private apartment so they dont come here. If they need me they said a message." he said coldly

"Oh i see." sakura said glancing at the kunai in his hands.

"Are you trying to distract me so you can get this kunai, Sakura?" Itachi asked with a smirk

"H-How did you know." she stuttered

"Your body was leaning towards me and you looked at the kunai a few times." itachi stated as though it was oblivous. Sakura scooted as far away from his as the couch would allow. She just sat there and pouted. And then all of sudden Sakura heard a noise that shoked her. She looked over to see Itachi laughing at her. Was he really laughing. Sakura mouth must have been hanging open because when Itachi looked at her again it made him laugh harder.

"Are you laughing.............at me?" sakura asked shocked. Theres no way Itachi was capble of laughing.

"Sorry, I couldnt help myself. When i saw you pouting like a child I lost it." he said with a smile stil on his face. Sakuar just kept staring in shock. Finally she composed herself.

"Well im gald you find me so ammusing." sakura said flatly

"You do." itachi said with amusment in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Hmph." was all sakura said before turning her head the other way so she wasnt looking at Itachi. The truth was he had one of the cutest laughs she had ever heard. And when he smiled he didnt seem like the heartless killer he was. He seemed like a normal guy. WHich bothered sakura. He had no right to laugh after what he put Sasuke through. But for some reason she still wanted to hear that laugh again. Itachi stood up and looked at Sakura.

"We should go to bed. We have training again in the morning." He said staring at her. He had this weird expression on his face.

"Um ok." sakura said as she got up. She just followed him. When they walked in Sakura headed for the couch but Itachi stoped her by grabbing her arm. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked

"Sleep in the bed tonight." he said looking directly at her.

"Are you taking the couch?" she asked

"No." he stated blankly

"Then ill pass." she stated trying to break out of his hold but it was no use.

"No." he said again

'Why not." Sakura asked confused. what was going on.

"You can have the bed. Ill scoot to the other side." Itachi said

"Why?" she asked again

"You'll be sore if you sleep on the couch and you wont be able to train to your full attention." itachi explained. Everything he said made sense but for some reason he couldnt help but feel there was another reasson he was telling her this. He just didnt know what yet.

"Fine but you better stay on the other side." sakura said

"hn."

Sakura and Itachi got into the bed. Since it was a king sized bed there was more than enough room and still some to spare. Sakura turned over becasue she didnt want to be facing Itachi. She couldnt help but feel like someone was staring at her. She just brushed it off and went to bed.

The next day Sakura slowly opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her. She had her arm around Itachi waist. But to make matters worst Itachi was staring at her. There faces were only abuot 4inches apart.

"W-What are you doing." sakura asked

"You put your arm around me." he stated flatly

"oh um I uh sorry." she said quickly said while moving away from him. Then she heard him get off the bed.

"Im going to take a shower. Be ready in fifteen minurtes for training." he said before heading into the bathroom. When she heard the door shut she let out a sigh. What had happened. Why was she holding Itachi. And why didnt he say anything. He just stood there staring at her, and while she slept no less. I must have just roled over in my sleep. And since he was the only warm thing around my body just reacted. That all. Sakura tried to tell herselft. But lately she was begging to feel like that wasnt it. Oh well not time to think about it now I have to get ready.

Sakura tooked off her nightgown and was in her bra and underwear. She was about to grab her cloths and put them on when the door opened. She looked over suprised to see Itachi just staring at her. He looked her up and down once and that when sakura relized what was happening. She grabbd the blaket and held it up to herself. She knew she was blushing and bad. Itachi just looked at her until he said something.

"Sorry." he said before turning and going back into the bathroom. Sakura was mortified. He just saw her half naked. Oh my gosh. This was horrible. At least I wasnt naked. SHe tried to tell herslef. She got dressed and when she was done she headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**HI readers. I finished another chapter like a promised and its only been to days. I said if i got 4 reviews I would updtae and I got 6 so far. Im might not update right away like this but ill try. Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the first one. I only made that one so long becasue it was the first chapter. Most of my chapters will be about 1,000 or so words. Sometimes i go over a little. So i made it 4 reviews last time so This time Im going to go for 8. Once i get 8 reviews ill update the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review!**

**Oh and sorry for all the spelling and grammer errors. Im not totallystupid i just sometimes type to fast and im stupid lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to the kitchen she opened the fridge. She grabbed the milk out. She purred it into a glass and then put two pieces of bread in the toaster. When it was done she spread some butter on it. She grabbed her milk and toast and turned around and was heading to the dining room when she bumped right in to Itachi. He grabbed her waist to steady her. Nothing spilled luckily. They stayed lke that for a few seconds before sakura said something.

"um thanks," she said as she hurried out of the kithchen and into the dining room. I must really have no luck, sakura thought. She sat down at the talbe and ate her breakfast. After about 5 minutes Itachi came out eating the same thing as sakura except he had jelly on his toast and he also had a banana. He looked at her. Sakura blushed and looked down.

Oh man im acting like a total love sick puppy. Not that I love him. Deffinatly not, gross. Sakura peeked up from under her eyelashes at Itachi. He was staring at her. SHe quickly averted her eyes. They ate in silence. When they were done Itachi went to the kitchen to was his dish. So did Sakura.

"Lets start training."Itachi said as he walked out the back door.

Later that day after dinner, Itachi and Sakura were sitting on the couch. It wasnt as akward now.

"You training is improving." Itachi said emotionlessly

"Really" Sakura said with a bright and giddy smile. Itachi smiled a little when he seen her face. She looked so happy. When sakura relised what she was doing she cleared her throat and acted all profestional.

"Thank you." she said to him.

Itachi stared at her. He sure did that a lot lately. Sakura noticed this and asked him what he was staring at.

"Nothing, I'm just curious. You say you love Sasuke right? Does that mean youve never had a boyfriend or been on dates?" Itachi asked. He did seem curious.

"I do love Sasuke. And for boyfriends um well no. Ive been on dates before though." sakura said embarrassed. She was totally blushing a deep scarlet.

"But if I loved Sasuke why would i date anyone else,right. It only makes sense that the only one i want is sasuke. I mean im not saying ive never had offers i just um..." Sakura trailed off embarrassed.

"What if sasuke never loves you back. Will you never love anyone else?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I um.... I guess if one day when hes back in the village and weve had time to get to know each other for real, and he still doesnt love me then yes ill let him go. I know ill always love him but if im not who he wants then he has to right to choose who he does. As do I." sakura said

"I guess that reasonable. My brother really is foolish though." he said looking sakura up and down with a blank stare.

"Hes just preocupied with other things right now." sakura siad narrowing her eyes at him. It was Itachi who was keeping him ocupied.

"Yes I guess he is." Itachi said knowingly

"For someone like yourself your quite curious." sakura said

"Maybe I just like to accuire all kinds of knowledge." Itachi said challenging her

"Sure, maybe." sakura said doubtfully

"Lets go to sleep. I dont want you slacking tomarrow." Itachi said sternly

"ya ya fine." sakura grumbled as she headed for the bedroom. Itachi smiled from behind her. She could be just like a child sometimes.

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

"Alright, lets rest here for the night." Neji said to his team. It had been two weeks and they hadnt found sakura. They had gained some clues though.

"Neji how can we rest. We need to find Sakura-chan. Its been two weeks who knows what can be happening." Nauro said with a shiver

"I know that naruto, but we could be thrown into a fight at any time. We need to be rested."

"Alright I understand." naruto said defeated. He did admit what neji said made sense and he knew neji wanted her back too.

"Were taking off at dawn so everyone rest as much as you can. Ill take first watch, then naruto,tenten,lee, and then sai." Neji said

"Hai." everyone said and started laying down

Neji sat on top of a rock looking at the moon. It was a full moon. "we'll bring you back sakura dont worry. Even if its the last thing i do."

Sakura was sitting on the couch next to Itachi reading from one of her medical books and Itachi was reading a scroll. Sakura made it look like she was reading but she was really thinking.

Itachi didnt seem like such a bad guy. We had been getting along really well these past two weeks and that scared me. How could I like the person who made sasuke's life a living hell. Did he really kill his clan for the reasons he said or was there another reason. Its hard to believe Itachi is that evil. He just doesnt seem like it. Then why did he do it. Sakura then noticed Itachi was staring at her. He did that a lot she noticed.

"What is it." she asked him

"Somethings bothering you. What is it. What are you thinking about." he asked softly

"Why did you kill you clan?" sakura asked abrutely. Itachi was a little shocked at the question but he didtn show it. Could he tell her the real reason. Would she tell anyone.

"Havent you already been informed of the reason. Im sure you being the hokages apprentice you heard the details." Itachi said blankly

"I have, but I dont think thats the real reason." Sakura siad looking hin straight in the eyes.

Perceptive, Itachi thought. " Do you raelly believe there was another reason for killing my clan then just the fact that I wanted to test my abilities." Itachi asked her.

"Yes I do. You dont seem like the type of person who would do something so horrible for such a petty reason." sakura said sincerly

"Very perceptive of you Sakura." itachi said

"So then if thats not it then why?" sakura asked curiously

"Can I trust you? Wont you go back and tell the village or even Sasuke." he asked her getting a little mad, for some unseen reasson.

"Yes you can and for me telling anyone well I promise I wont. You have my word." sakura siad looking him in the eyes. She had a look of sincerity mixed with determination in her eyes.

"Ok then ill tell you." he Said. Sakura sat up and turned towards him.

"As you know i told everyone that it was to test my abilitys but that was a lie. Ill start from the begining."

"My clan was one of the founders of the village along with the senju clan. Do you know who they are?" itachi paused to ask. Sakura nodded and he went on.

"Well the first hokage was the leader of the senju and Madara was the leader of the uchiha. They fought for the right of leader and madara lost. So the Uchiha lost power. They were placed in the corner of the village. Madara disipared after that. Then years later when i was 10 he returned." itachi paused again and looked at sakura.

"Go on." she encouraged

"When he returned he started to train me. But he had actually returned once before to the village. It was 16 years ago, when the fox attacked."

"Do you mean he was behind the 9-tailed fox attacking the village." sakura asked shocked.

"Yes. The uchihas can control the fox with there mangekyo. So immediatly everyone suspected it was the uchiha who were behind the attack on the village. The uchihas didnt like being blamed for this. They started to feel hate towards the village. It al started when i was 10 and a half. I had just made anbu. The village and I fould out that the uchiha were planning a revolt against the village."

"What." sakura gasped

"yes its true. I hated war. I was only 4 when the third great war took place. I had seen enough death. Anyways the village hired me to spy on my own clan and I agrreed. My clan thought I was working for them when really i was working for the village. Danzo and the elders agrred it would be better if the Uchihas were just wiped out. While the peace loving third hokage thought we should try and talk it all out. Foolish. It was deced I would kill my clan and then leave the village. "

"Why? Why would you sacrifice so much." sakura said frantically

"Because I didnt want to see any more death. There was already enough war. We were jsut starting to live in peace. When I was thirteen I made my that day I got ready as normal. I headed out and I knew that today woudl be the last day with everyone. That night Madara and I killed every Uchiha except for one. Madara went on ahead while i waited for him." itachi said

"Sasuke" sakura said

"Yes, I had originally planned on killing him to."

"Then why didnt you." Sakura said wondering

"Because i wasnt strong enough. I loved my brother more than my own life. More than the village, more than anything. So I confronted him instead. I told him it was all just to test my abilities. He believed me, I mean how could he not. He was only 8. So trusting and Naieve. After confronting sasuke i went to danzo,the elders, and the third hokage. I told them that if they tried to harm sasuke I would reveal what happend and how the village planned it all. They agreed. But when the third hokage died i was worried danzo would try somethng so i returned to the village. It was only by chance that i ran into sasuke. That friend of yours, Sai he was originally ordered by danzo to kill sasuke was he not."

"Yes he was, but hes changed. He wants to help get sasuke back. Tsunade-shisou doesnt trust danzo what so ever. She knows hes skeeming somthing. So why did you join the akkatsuki then." sakrua asked confused.

"I joined to create peace. One of akatsuki's goals is to create peace. Only a few members actually know that. Though we do have to kill to get there." Itachi said

"That doesnt make it right."

"maybe not but its what we have to do." itachi answered

"S-So you killed you clan to prevent a war. Why didnt you tell sasuke that."

"If i told him that he would hate the village. Also by telling him to hate me he has grown stronger. I need him to be strong enough to one day protect himself from madara. Thats why ive told him to get the mangekyo so many times." itachi answered truthfully.

Sakura looked at him and then down. A single tear rolled down her cheek. All of the sudden she felt a hand wiping away the tear. She looked up at itachi who was looking down at her.

"Why aer you crying silly girl." Itachi asked

"Its just you gave everything up for the village. Also Sasuke now wants to kill you and he wouldnt if he knew the real reason you killed your clan. Theres just to much pain and death in all of this." sakura said while looking down.

Itachi stared at her. Why did this girl care about me. I could unerstand sasuke, but me. I dont know what lead me to do this, but i did. Sakura felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She was pulled against his chest. She just kept crying and he stroked her hair with his hand.

"You shouldnt be sad. In the end this was best for sasuke. I will let him get his revenge on me and then he'll return to the village with you. Isnt that what you wanted." Itachi asked gently and soothingly.

"Yes, but I............. I um.." sakura trailed off. She didnt know really what she wanted

"What?" itachi asked

"Itachi if what you say is true then... I dont want you to die either. It just wouldnt be fair." sakura said quietly

"Sakura you never did care about me. You cant start know. Remeber im trying to capture and kill your teamate naruto, and possibly destroy your village. Dont feel that way. You were right before. Im a murder." itachi said

"I know all that. But i wouldnt be able to forgive myself if you died and sasuke didnt really know what happend. You have to tell him." sakura said in a rush.

"No and you musnt either. If he finds out now he'll jsut have regrets about his life. Promise me you wont." Itachi said sternely

"I promise." sakura said quietly

"Itachi it isnt fair that you had to give up your whole life for the village. You were a prodigy, you had your whole life ahead of you. Didnt you have people you loveed and cheerished. Teamates? Girlfriend? Family? Why give that up. Its just not right that you have to die now. Your young and you havent even gotten to live yet." sakura cried

"Thank you Sakura. It makes me happy that someone would cry for me, but please dont be sad. I might not have gotten to live or be with my borher, but i did get to protect the village and that will always be what keeps me happy. I protected all the lives of the village. If things had been different im sure you and me would have been friends, or maybe more." Itachi said with a smile.

"I....... I think your right, but i am here now." sakura said with a small smile.

"Sakura you will eventually hae to reture to your village you know that right." itachi said saddly not that sakura could really tell

"I know. I woudnt not want to go back. I have to much i stil have to do. But Itachi while im here ill make your last living moments happy ones. ok." Sakura said with a smile

"Thank you Sakura" Itachi said. He leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked at first but eventually returned the kiss. When they broke apart they were both out of breath. They leaned there foreheads on each others and looked into each others eyes.

"I still love sasuke, Itachi but i cant help but feel somthing for you too. Ill stop you if you try to harm my friends or my village, but until then things can be happy. I knew you werent a bad guy. Im sorry things had to be like this for you itachi." sakura said sadly and determined

"Im fine sakura. Lets get to sleep we have training bright and early." he said with a small smile. He seemed to smile a lot more with sakrua around.

When they got to the room sakura got in the bed and slided all the way over like she always got in the bed but slid by sakura. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Itachi what are you doing." sakura said embarassed.

"I thought you said you would make my last moments happy ones." Itachi questioned her.

"I did but..." sakura trailed off

"Dont worry i just want to hold you sakura. Its ok." itachi said reassuringly.

"um ok" sakura said. She closed her eyes. She felt Itachi rest his head in the crook of her neck. She really didnt mind. Eventually they both drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep. This couldnt last forever though.

**Well one more chater done. Im sorry it took so long to update but i was waiting for more reviews. I asked for 8 but i only got 5. Lets see if i can get 6 reviews this time ok. Once i do ill update and ill do it a lot faster. Thank you pleae review. **

**-Lots of love**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura had now been with Itachi for one month. She coundnt really say it bothered her though. She did miss her friend and family but being with itachi well it made her feel happy. They had grown very close. Sakura felt like she was in........love.

"Sakura we need to talk." Itachi said blankly. Sakura looked at his face to see is she could understand what was going on but as usaul she couldnt.

"ok lets talk."

"You need to return to Konaha."

"why why now."

"DOnt you want ot go home?"

"I do but why all of the sudden."

"because sasuke is very close. Ive decided to meet him and give myself up. Hell meet me on the way to konaha. He doesnt know it ill meet him while im taking you home. I want you to witneiss this battle between us. And when its ove ryou need to heal sasukes woulds" Itachi said looking into sakuras eyes

"but I-I....." sakura felt like she was going to cry.

"Sakura promise me you will. I need you to do this for me." Itachi said pleadingly. Sakrua was so shocked that all she could do is nod.

"Well leave at dawn so we better get some sleep."Itachi said. Sakrua and him headed to the room.

As usualy sakura climbed into to the bed followed by Itachi. Itachi rapped his arm around sakuras and kissed her on the fordead. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed being in Itachis arm for what might have been the last time.

Sakura and Itachi were now on there way to Konaha. They had been traveling for two days and were very close. Itachi could already feel sasukes precence nearby.

_with the others................._

Neji and Shikarmus team were face to face with sasuke and his team.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked speechless

"naruto." sasuke said looking at him

"So youve become an anbu i see. I guess you not the same weak dobe i use to know." sasuke said with a smirk

"Thats right sasuke ive change. We all have. Especally sakrua." Naruto said while looking down. They still hadnt found her.

"Speaking of sakura where is she?" sasuke asked

"None of your buisness uchiha/" neji spat

"Hn whatever i dont have time for this. Right now its time for me to get my revenge.

"What do you mean its time?"Naruto yelled

"ive found itachi. Hes near by."

"What" naruto said shocked

"karin,suigetsu,judo take care of these pest." sasuke said turning around

"Wait sasuke, you know where Itachi is?" Naruto yelled desperatly

"Whats it to you?" He said not looking back but stopping

"Itachi he has sakura.' Naruto yelled

"Sasuke wiped his head around and searched narutos face for any signs of lying. He didnt find any.

"hn." sasuke said turning around

"You bastard dont you even care about her."Ino screamed at him

"She loved you and all you can do is hurt her and naruto." ino yelled again

"tch annoying." sasuke said still walking.

"SASUKE" naruto yelled. He charged at sasuke but was stopped by suigetsu.

"Ill be you partner."

sasuke kept walking while the two squads dealed with team snake.

Sasuke ran his fasted until he came upon Itachi. There he was the man that ruined his life. And standing next to him was no other that sakura.

"Sakura hes here." itachi said as sasuke arrived in the clearing

"Itachi I-I dont want this to happen." sakrua whispered

"It must be. Youll keep your promise wont you cherry blossom."

"yes yes i will." sakura siad choking up

'Ok cherry blossom its time for you to move." Itachi said as he picked sakura up and doged one of sasukes attacks.

"Stay here cherry blossom. Goodbye." itachi said she he faced sasuke

"Sakrua why are you here?" Sasuke asked

"I-I was taken hostage in orden to draw naruto." sakrua answered shakily

"tch, weak as ever sakura." sasuke said ruching in to attack his brother. Sakrua closed her eyes.

Itachi and Sasuke kept Fighting until they both were bleeding and out of breath. Suprsingly sasuke was the one in better shape but sakrua new that was because itachi was going easy on him. Sakura watched as Sasuke charged at itachi. Itachi dodged and pined sasuke to a wall. Sasuke had no strength to fight back. Itachi lifed his hand ready to take sasukes eyes. Itachis hand slowly moved toward him. But instead up taking his eyes he poked him the head like he used to do when sasuke was younger

"Sorry sasuke there wont be a next time." at that itachi fell down tot he ground with barly any life left in him. Sasuke slid downt he wall next to him in shock.

"ITACHI." Sakura sreamed as she ran over to him. She bent down and check his vitals signs. There was nothing she could do but she would try anyways. Sasuke just stared at her in shock.

"itachi no no, hang on il heal you. Youll be alright. Dont die itachi dont die." sakura cried while she performed her medical ninjutsu

"sakura" itachi whispered

"Its ok ive sinned way to much. Its time for me to die. But thank you for caring about me. It was nice to have you in my final moments." itachi said barly audible

"I-Itachi no please dont leave me. I-I love you." sakura whisped while she cried. She knew he was right there was nothing she could do.

"Sakura please keep you promise and never tell. Also i have one finaly request, Kiss me. Thats my fianl wish." itachi said smiling a little.

Sakura bent down slowing and kissed him softly. When she finished she looked at him.

"Thank you sakura, my dear cherry blossom. Please take care of sasuke and never stop loving him. He needs you now.........." Itachi said closing his eyes.

"no itachi no." sakura cried. He was dead now and there was nothing she could do. Why did he have to die.

Damn konaha damn them.

Sakura looked over at sasuke who didnt look good. He looked so sad. Yet happy. Sakura crawled over to him. If he wasnt so weak he would have moved but he coldnt all he could do was talk.

"Sasuke im just going to heal your wounds ok." sakura said starting on his wounds

"sakura what you said is that all true do you love itachi" sasuke asked

"i did yes, but now hes gone." sakura said sadly

"why how could you when when you knew what he did to me. You said you loved me once was that a lie." sasuke asked shocked

"No i still love you. I think he just remined me so much of you that..... i fell in love." sakura lied. That wasnt why but she couldnt tells sasuke. Afrer sakura healed his woulds he got up and so did he.

"What now sasuke. What will you do?" sakura asked. Before he could answer someone showed up.

"WHo are you." sakura asked.

"Im tobi and i need to talk to you and sasuke."

**Well thats one more chapter. It didnt turn out how i wanted. I wanted to show more of the relaptionship between itachi and sakura but i kinda had writers block so this is the best i could do sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories. Im sorry the update took so long though. I had a lot going on and some serious writers block. But thats no excuse. I go back to school soon but ill try and update before then. If not ill try and update before october. Thanks again for reading and please make sure to review.I enjoy them very much and it helps me to keep writing.**


End file.
